


Sweater Weather

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aunt Peggy Carter, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He barely recognized it, the curtains had been drawn, and the bed was a mess of blankets, pillows, throw pillows, various articles of clothing (including James’ gym shorts and Natasha’s favourite scarf). There, nestled deep in the middle was Tony, dazed but glaring at him nonetheless. The room was potent with the smell of peaches, wet grass, raspberries and baby powder.





	Sweater Weather

James’ red sweater wasn't anywhere to be found.

Usually, it wouldn't be an issue but it was his favourite sweater. And James and Tony were supposed to visit Peggy in the evening.

And wasn't that a surprise Agent Peggy Carter was also Tony’s badass aunt!

So, James wanted to look _nice_ for once. He'd checked Stevie's room, his old room, the kitchen, common room, the elevator, the lobby **_and_** the vents.

James was on the brink of giving up and showing up in his much grimier blue hoodie and nice jeans. That was when, of course, he checked his and Tony’s room.

He barely recognized it, the curtains had been drawn, and the bed was a mess of blankets, pillows, throw pillows, various articles of clothing _(including James’ gym shorts and **Natasha’s** favourite scarf)_. There, nestled deep in the middle was Tony, dazed but glaring at him nonetheless. The room was potent with the smell of peaches, wet grass, raspberries and baby powder.

“Close the door,” Tony groaned, curling as much as he could upon himself, his bump hidden under layers.

“Why didn't you tell me you were nesting?” James asked curiously as the door gently clicked shut behind him.

Tony continued to glare at him with one eye, reminding James of a moody cat.

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

James’ eyebrows rose, his eyes darting to the telling pile of stuff before coming back to Tony.

“The room needs to smell more like family-” Tony mumbled “- for the babies,” he tacked on.

James nodded.

“Can I join you? Maybe we could get the whole team in here, fly in Rhodey, call Pepper?” James suggested.

Tony's eyes rounded with wonder, “could you get them?”

“Well JARVIS will, I wanna get first spot.”

“C’mere than,” Tony beckoned.

James could tell he was smirking smugly as he crawled over the soft mass to spoon up behind Tony.

“Stop squirming,” Tony whined.

“Just --” James wormed his flesh arm under the pile of stuff obscuring Tony's belly, “-- there we go.”

“It's like my bump is a magnet for you, I swear.”

“You knew what you were getting into,” James kissed the back of Tony’s neck, nipped at the bond mark.

Tony shivered.

“J, baby boy, could you call the rest of the team?”

“They’ll be in the penthouse shortly, sir,” the AI replied.

James nuzzled the back of Tony’s neck and settled.


End file.
